The Fault In Our Factions
by MissJuliaPotter21
Summary: Hazel picks Dauntless, and figures out a secret that has been kept from her for months. This is my first TFIOS fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first TFIOS fic, so please use nice flames when reviewing. When I write about TFIOS, I obviously picture Shailene as Hazel and Ansel as Gus. Plot: What if Hazel was in remission, picked Dauntless and made a new best friend, Tris? What if Gus never died and was the leader of Dauntless?**

**I do not own TFIOS, because if I were John Green, I would not be on Fanfiction to begin with. **

Hazel POV

I pull a brush through my growing hair. It's been a week since I was declared NEC (No Cancer Evident). While half of my life is healed, the other is not. It's been well over two months since Gus died. I will never get over him. "We have to go to the Choosing Ceremony," says my brother Gale (A/N I know Hazel doesn't have a brother, but it's supposed to have a similar plotline to Divergent.). Today we will define ourselves for life. There are five factions; Dauntless, who value courage; Amity; who value peace; Candor, who value honesty; Abnegation, who value selflessness; Erudite, who value intelligence. And then there's the factionless, those who do not belong to any faction. The other day, we had an aptitude test, in which we were told what faction we belong in, but the Choosing Ceremony is more important.

I leave my house for what may be the last time in my faction, Abnegation. Gale and I walk to the town hall, leaving our childhood behind, and pass the train tracks, where the Dauntless will be jumping. I always wanted to be in Dauntless. I may as well be Divergent, those who do not fit into any faction. We all should. One word cannot describe us, or our lives. It never has, never can, and never will. However, as long as I'm alive, which I shouldn't be, this is how we're forced to live. Right now, there is no ruling faction. Abnegation and Erudite are debating over which faction should be declared the ruler. My beliefs are that Divergent should rule Chicago.

We get to the Choosing Ceremony just in time to secure a seat in the Abnegation section. Jeannine, the leader of Erudite, starts the ceremony and soon, everyone starts choosing. Gale goes up and ends up picking Candor. I knew he would. He's always talked about how wonderful Candor is. The next name to be called is mine, and I walk up, without feeling nervous. What is there to be nervous about? The knife dances across my hand and I try to force the blood into the bowl of Abnegation. I go for another bowl. The blood sizzles on the coal. I am courageous.


	2. Rendezvous

**Hello! I did not expect the first chapter to get any reviews/follows. Anyway, so when we left off, Hazel picked Dauntless and as soon as she jumps off the train, she encounters someone very familiar. Or perhaps she's going insane...**

**I do not own TFIOS, because if I were John Green, I would not be on Fanfiction to begin with. **

The Choosing Ceremony ends before I can think of anything else. I start running off with the Dauntless, like I've always wanted to. It's pretty clear that we're going to jump off the trains. While I've always wanted to do that too, I start getting a little hesitant about it. When we get on the train, we are introduced to our leader. I must say, he looks like Gus. He has the same dimple Augustus has, and it's even in the same place. He also makes the same hand gestures as Gus. No, it can't be him. Augustus is dead. It's just me thinking about him. I try to forget about it and do what I've been forced to do; jump off the train. I am one of the first couple, and when I fall, I land in the arms of someone very familiar.

"Hazel?" I hear. It even sounds like Augustus. I must be going insane. That boy has taken over my life. "Gus?" "Yep, that's me." So Gus is alive! But, why would he only tell me two months later? That's not like him. "Gus, how come you never told me you were still alive? " I couldn't. Once you've been classified as dead and come back alive, they hide you and release you a week or two later." "I still can't believe you." It's a good thing we're in the dormitories, because the boys are in another room. I don't have to see that jerk's face. We all get bunk beds and must share with someone. A girl with dark blonde hair comes up to me and introduces herself. "Hi. I'm Beatrice." "I'm Hazel." "I guess we'll be sharing a bunk bed. So, do you have any preference as to where you wanna sleep?" "I don't care." "Good, because I don't care either." We spend the next hour talking about Gus and what he did to me.

The next morning, I wake up and notice a note beside me. It says;

Dear Hazel,

I want to apologize. When I woke up after thinking I died, they wouldn't release me until a week ago. If I could, you would be the first to know, even before my parents. Just know I would never do anything to hurt you. You hold a very special place in my heart, and I hope I do too. Life without you isn't what I consider to be life. Please don't be mad at me. As I said, I know I hurt you pretty bad, but there was nothing I could do. For as long as I'm alive, I won't do anything like this again.

Love,

Gus.

This letter gives me hope. Hope that everything will be the same soon. Whatever may happen, I know I have been changed. I forget about what happened and get changed into my new Dauntless clothes and pull my now long hair back into a ponytail for the first time since I was about 16. Tris gets up and I tell her we're already late for breakfast and she just pulls a shirt over her tank top and puts on the first pair of pants she sees. We both head over to breakfast and I fill her in on the letter and everything. Gus might be here. I need to see him. More than anyone I'd wanna see at the moment.

As soon as I see him, I go over to him and he pulls me in and kisses me. I reciprocate it. "I could never do this to you. Please forgive me, Hazel." "It's okay. All of this just happened and I just freaked out. So, want to go get breakfast?" "Okay." "Okay." Today's breakfast is eggs and bacon. It actually isn't bad. However, what's making it better is Gus. The other missing half of my life is returning. It'll take time, but it's returning…


End file.
